светом
by Geust
Summary: Сложный путь размышлений. Условно, со стороны Кёи.


Солнечный свет принадлежит всем и никому. Его нельзя объявить собственностью и нельзя отрицать. Его нельзя запретить. Он - привилегия каждого. Он - неизбежность. На него можно закрыть глаза, но он не перестанет существовать. Он все равно будет светить - через сомкнутые веки, через темноту - выбранную по собственной воле - и темнота станет красной.

Поймать редкие, изменчивые, пляшущие золотые лучи, вырвать их из источника света - и запереть в самом темном месте, чтобы любоваться ими тайком, в одиночестве, ревностно оберегая от посторонних глаз. Так - и только так - свет может стать принадлежностью и привилегией. Только в темноте может раскрыться его красота. Она состоит не из миллионов золотых лучей, разлитых над миром, - она состоит из одиноких всполохов света во тьме. Часами можно смотреть на игру сверкающих узоров, складывающихся в причудливый калейдоскоп на темных стенах.

Свет призрачный, свет прозрачный, свет неуверенный, свет дрожащий - даже такой свет способен растворять тени, как капля воды растворяет тушь, делая ее бледнее. Самый слабый свет способен сделать бледнее тьму - выбранную по собственной воле. Хочешь ты того или нет.

Солнечный свет ослепителен в своей красоте и свободе. Он необходим. Каждому. Но не принадлежит никому. Его нельзя объявить собственностью. В этом вся горечь - нет, горькая ирония - нет, просто ирония ситуации. Такова ситуация сама по себе.

Нельзя обладать тем, чем обладать нельзя. Это даже не парадокс. Здесь нет отрицания - только утверждение. Парадокс в том, чтобы _желать_ обладать тем, чем обладать нельзя. Солнце светит, но поймать солнечный свет невозможно. Физически. Даже мысленно. Парадокс в том, что люди все равно, невзирая на любые законы - физики, морали, здравого смысла - желают невозможного.

Идти на свет. Идти за светом. Пытаться поймать. Спрятать. Объявить собственностью.

С приближением ночи солнце скроется за горизонтом. Бессмысленно желать его появления раньше рассвета. Стоит лишь помнить, стоя во тьме ночи, что сейчас солнце светит где-то за горизонтом - кому-то за горизонтом. Не тебе.

Свет не может быть там, где тьма. Свет нужен там, где тьма. Парадокс контрастов. Иногда мысли о нем вызывает раздражение. Иногда они приводят в ярость. Но. Ничего с этим не поделаешь, и приходится принимать вещи такими, какие они есть. Законы природы.

Что за чем следует? Тьма - оборотная сторона света; то, что неизменно движется за ним? Или свет - необязательное приложение ко тьме, нужное лишь тем, кто не привык жить в тени и боится ее? Будь тьма живым существом, казался бы ей свет - самым прекрасным, самым недостижимым и оттого самым желанным явлением из всех явлений?

Тень не может существовать без света. Тень появляется благодаря - нет, по вине света. Свет может существовать без тени, но только благодаря тени - а не по ее вине - он видим.

Размышления совершенно бесполезные. Такие приходят перед сном - на границе реальности и сна, на границе еле заметного света (от уличных фонарей или звезд) и кромешной тьмы (ночи и закрытых глаз).

Вместе с этими мыслями приходит сожаление: что нельзя сделать свет материальным хотя бы на минуту - чтобы поймать, вцепиться в единственный, пусть самый тонкий и бледный, самый ничтожный луч. Что нельзя обжечься об его раскаленную золотую иглу, проходящую сквозь ладонь. Что нельзя даже смотреть на свет, не щурясь и не отводя глаз, будто стыдясь его искреннего, щедрого, испепеляющего сияния.

Разве это такое уж большое желание для человека, живущего в темноте? Да, это темнота, но не та, которая пугает детей. Это темнота кинотеатра, где на большом экране и со стереозвуком демонстрируются яркие и красочные жизни - чужие - которые интереснее наблюдать со стороны, чем в них участвовать. Чтобы сниматься в кино, надо уметь играть.

Когда заканчивается одно кино, начинается другое - не менее интересное; и нет времени выйти из темноты кинозала на солнечный свет. Солнечный свет показан в кино куда ярче, чем он есть на самом деле. Здесь есть цветные фильтры и спецэффекты. Здесь небо синее. Можно всю жизнь провести в кинотеатре, где показывают чужие жизни.

Или вернуться в свою. Собственно, состоящую из тех же чужих жизней: книг, газет, телевизора и интернета. Где солнечный свет - за окном, которое похоже на большой экран. Только не такой яркий и красочный.

Да, так можно тянуться к свету и одновременно отворачиваться от него.

Если он сам - солнечный свет - не вздумает однажды сойти на землю и нарочито щедро, назойливо и бесцеремонно не затмит собой синеватое мерцание киноэкрана. Стоит открыть двери в кинозале, стоит распахнуть окно дома, - и вот он, солнечный свет, ярче всего остального, ярче чужих жизней, красочнее цветных картинок - их просто не видно в потоках золотых лучей. Ничего не видно. Только свет. Слепящий и обескураживающий.

Первая вспышка света застает врасплох. Всё валится из рук, слова путаются и теряются, мысли высыпаются из головы, и начинаешь лихорадочно собирать всё по частям дрожащими руками - путаясь и снова роняя: вещи, мысли, слова, взгляды. Зато теперь ты знаешь: нельзя теряться и мешкать. Надо держать себя в руках. Язык - за зубами.

Нельзя смотреть на свет, не щурясь и не отводя глаз. Но не видеть его невозможно. Даже ночью, в кромешной тьме, ты знаешь, что он есть. Где-то за горизонтом. Светит для кого-то.

Свету ничего не стоит единственным лучом разрезать грозовые тучи или осветить сумерки. Будь он еще ярче, еще проницательней, он мог бы проникнуть в самые темные уголки души. Но для этого одного луча недостаточно.

Свет - сама жизнь. Неиссякаемая энергия. Постоянное движение. Он повсюду. Он деятелен. Он готов прийти на помощь. Его переполняют эмоции - кажется, что их так много, и они такие разные, что вот-вот, войдя в противоречие друг с другом, взорвутся ослепительным фейерверком или выплеснутся фонтаном искрящейся на солнце воды.

Свет бывает ярок до рези в глазах. Можно отвернуться, зажмуриться изо всех сил, но он не перестанет существовать. Он все равно будет светить - через сомкнутые веки, через темноту - выбранную по собственной воле - и темнота станет светом.

Но, будучи повсюду, свет по-прежнему остается ничьим. Нельзя подойти ближе, потому что можно обжечься. Даже сгореть. Но люди, невзирая на любые законы - морали, здравого смысла, самосохранения - желают невозможного.

Одни пытаются из ртути получить золото. Другие - поймать солнечный свет. Нет ничего невозможного - зависит от того, какой путь выбрать. От пути зависит, будут ли действовать те или иные законы. Законы физики установлены не природой. Они открыты людьми. Много чего открыто и придумано людьми.

Сколько еще законов будет отвергнуто и опровергнуто в стремлении - нет, в _желании_ получить недостижимое? Свет нельзя сделать своей собственностью. Его нельзя поймать и заключить в темной комнате, чтобы он светил только для тебя. Он сам выбирает, для кого светить. Ты - в числе сотен избранных. Но ты - не единственный.

Ты можешь до слепоты смотреть на солнце - на его жидкое, живое, жгучее пламя - и потом, ослепнув, вызывать в памяти тот свет, который тебе хочется. Солнечный - утренний, вечерний, полуденный, свет звезд или месяца, свет фонарей, настольной лампы, зажигалки или мобильного телефона.

Ослепнув, ты не будешь зависеть от света снаружи твоего сознания. А значит, ты станешь обладателем своего собственного света. Любого, какого пожелаешь. Любого, какой возникнет в твоей памяти и перед твоими глазами. Игра света и тьмы - на равных.

Тогда - наверное, только тогда - можно будет протянуть руку и _почувствовать_ свет на ощупь. И вслед за теплом от прикосновения вспомнить, что у света есть лицо. Есть глаза. Есть улыбка. Есть голос. Есть имя.

Тамаки.


End file.
